The First Yu Gi Oh! Preggy Fic!
by Funny Bunny
Summary: This is the very first preggy fic, suggested pairing, not telling whom, and I'm not saying who's pregnant, read to find out. Finally Done! Please R&R!
1. What's Wrong?

The First Yu- Gi- Oh! Preggy Fic

Dear Fans of my Chibi Games,

I am back to introduce a new concept to you peoples!!!!! Preggy Fics!!!! I love preggy fics with Yaoi pairings with Gundam Wing, well, guess what? I came up with the perfect, but not original pairing, but it's only that one word for no sex, or touching or just as far a kissing that I never spell right, darn it! All normal and commonly used disclaimers apply, yes, and feel free to follow in my footsteps in this glorious new type of YGO fic!!!!! Please R&R. Kaiba torture, and lots of it, a little Joey torture too.

**Chapter 1: What's Wrong With You?**

...

"Oh, Kaiba boy, too bad you've loss, and I get to keep your brother's soul...", Pegasus jeered, "And I get yours as well!", 

A sudden numbness over whelmed Seto as he stood there, then the feeling of being torn from his body, it was unlike any pain he'd felt before. 'So this is what it's like to die.', Kaiba thought.

However, he could still see what was happening to his body, like on a TV screen, he was still in his mind, just unable to do anything with it, his body was Pegasus's to do with now, his and his alone.

"Take him to the north tower.", he heard Pegasus instruct his men.

'What is he going to do to my body?", Seto thought to himself.

He watched, horrified as his body was set on a hospital bed, and he was opened up. They injected something into it, Seto couldn't see what. He struggled to be freed from his mental prison, but failed, he couldn't move, couldn't do a thing, but watch. His mind swam with ways to escape. None came to mind. Pegasus came into the room, and looked at the doctor's handy work. "Nice job.", he commented, "How long before our dear Seto can't destroy my intentions?",

"Two days.", The doctor replied.

"Good, I can keep Yugi busy until then, then, we'll have nothing to worry about.", Pegasus stated, happily cackling to himself.

So, Kaiba lay in this prison for two days, and watched as Pegasus did his will to Seto's body. It was as though he'd planned something. Maybe it was a virus, or something just as bad. He knew Pegasus did something horrible, but what, Seto couldn't think of it.... 

It was the last couple hours when Seto saw Kaiba actually smile at him, or so he thought, then all went black....

When he woke, Kaiba was back into his own body, but he didn't remember a thing that had happened after having his soul taken from his body, he just came up blank each time he tried.

...

Kaiba lay in bed, trying to calm his turning, and flip flopping stomach, but it was useless. It had been only under a month since getting back from the Duelist Kingdom, and had felt sick ever since then. He had had it usually after moving too fast, or from just eating, it made him puke, or feel close to that. "Seto, Seto, what's wrong?", Mokuba asked.

"I think, maybe I might have caught the flu that's all. Don't call any doctors Mokuba, I'm not good with them.", Kaiba stated, meekly laying his head back onto the pillow.

His stomach suddenly felt frenzy, Kaiba found himself running back into the bathroom, and throwing up, again. 

...

It was during some executives meeting that Kaiba got the oddest craving for Chinese food, he'd always hated the junk, so why now was he craving it? He felt his stomach growl from even thinking about it. Things like these had happened since he returned. 'Maybe it's just this flu.', Kaiba thought to himself as he drifted off away from the usual meeting.

The rest of the day was a headache, he was hassled by his associates, had to up his company's output by twenty percent, down his company's spending by fifteen, and not to mention still convince a smaller company to merge with Kaiba Corp. Not to mention on the way home he got stuck in traffic, and his feet hurt, and his head did too. Then he gets home, and there was Mokuba.

"Um, Seto....", Mokuba stated.

"Yes, Mokuba?", Kaiba asked.

"You seem to be a little bigger around the stomach.", Mokuba stated.

That was it.... That was the last straw on Kaiba's little nerves.... Seto felt hurt, really hurt really broken.... Tears started to roll down his cheeks, and Seto asked a little shaky to Mokuba, "You think I'm fat?", Seto asked.

"Um.... Not fat, just bigger.", Mokuba explained.

"You do not, you think I'm FAT!!!!!", Seto ran upstairs, as he started to all out ball over the matter.

Mokuba didn't know what to do, except one thing, call Yugi up, so he did. 

...

The shop had closed not but five minutes ago when the phone rang. "Hello?", Yugi asked.

Yami just listened via the soul link.

"Yugi, I.... Need your help, Seto's been acting weird since we got back from the Duelist Kingdom.", Mokuba said on the other end.

"How's he been acting strange?", Yugi asked.

"Well, he gets sick easily, and has weird cravings for things he usually doesn't eat, and switches feelings really easily, like just right now, he's upstairs crying, you've got to help.", Mokuba stated.

'Or go over with a video camera...', Yami stated, with a chuckle.

'Yami, that's not very nice.', Yugi said back.

"We'll be over right away Mokuba.", Yugi said to the phone.

...

So they were over right away, along with Tristin, because his mother was a doctor.

...

Yugi watched as Mokuba knocked on his older brother's bedroom door. "Seto... It's me, Mokuba open up.", Mokuba stated.

There was the sound of a pillow, or something soft being thrown at the door. "Go away....", Seto stated, sniffling slightly.

"But.... Seto, I didn't mean....", Mokuba tried to explain himself.

"I said go away!", another soft thud of a pillow hit the door.

"But I brought someone to help.", Mokuba said.

(Now here I debated over "Who? Richard Simmons, or Who? A doctor? And I chose...)

"Who? Richard Simmons?", Kaiba stated, dryly, "Why don't you find some other fat- freak to pick on?"

"Kaiba, we're here because Mokuba said you were sick, and if it's something dangerous, we have to know....", Yugi prompted.

There was silence from inside the room.... And then the sound of the door handle turning, and the door slid barely a crack open. "You're not here because you think I'm fat?", Kaiba stated, only one teary eye visible.

"No, we're here so we can see what's wrong with you, whether you're sick, or maybe a little stressed.....", Yugi stated.

Kaiba let the door swing open, his hair was a mess, and his cheeks glistened with the recent tears, at his feet were, indeed two pillows, and he, himself, was not at all fat. Not from what Yugi saw, anyway. 

...

Yugi, and Yami, and Tristan all sat, watching as Kaiba rummaged through the fridge, looking for something to snack on, eventually pulling out a tub of cottage cheese, small curd, and sat down. "We're going to take you to go see Tristan's mom tomorrow.", Yugi explained, as Kaiba stuck a spoonful of the cottage cheese in his mouth, "She'll find out what's wrong, then, maybe find a cure for it, or something.", 

"Okay.", Seto stated.

'He seems in a better mood now, aibou, maybe it was just that common cold thing you guys got last year.', Yami stated.

'No, it's something worse.', Yugi assured.

"I'll go with you, but, you have to tell no one about my condition afterwards.", Kaiba made them agree to it.

"Okay, we won't, okay?", Tristan promised, then both Yugi and Yami did the same.

...

Kaiba woke up from his slumber, feeling sickly again, and rushed into the bathroom and threw up. "Kaiba? Are you okay?", Yugi asked.

"Fine, just, puked... Is all....", Kaiba stated.

(Funny Bunny here again! ^.^ By the way, there is a another new story of mine out, it involves Seto, Joey, Yami Bakura, and Pegasus all being turned into something(s), I'm not saying what, just saying something(s). It's kawaii, well okay, one is a chibi, but not the rest! Check out Golden Spells, and see what you think, or me recycle it!)

...

They all made it to Tristan's mother's office with Kaiba, not to mention the additive of Joey Wheeler. He checked out just fine in the overall checkup, but, the Doc, took him for some other tests. It was like torture for all that had come, all including Kaiba, he felt so tired, and just wanted a nap.... Nothing else.

...

When the Doctor returned, she gave worried glances at the rest of Seto's friends. "Well, I must say first, for you to sit down....", 

All obeyed. "Now, this'll be hard for all of you to handle at first, you might even deny it, but I am trained on this kind of stuff. I have never came across a case like this, in my career, but, obviously, this is an exception.", She stated, "I need to be positive that you will go along with what I believe is wrong."

"I will.", Yugi stated.

"Yeah, Mom, we all will.", Tristan said.

"Well, first, let me just talk to Mokuba in privet....", she got up and walked into the room Kaiba was in.

...

The rest, just watched the clock, and it took a good thirty minutes, or so, before she came back out.

"Okay, now, here is what I found out. I believe that Seto Kaiba, is, he's.... The first case of a male to become pregnant.", she stated.

The room fell silent. Everyone just looked at each other, just thinking the unspeakable. "This can't be true.", Yami stated, "Men don't have kids, women do."

"I said first man....", Tristan's mother stated, firmly.

"How far in then, and for who's baby?", Yugi asked.

"A little under a month, and it's you, Joey, it's your baby.", She looked at Joey.

"But I.... I didn't even sleep with the guy!!!!!", Joey yelped.

"Which is why I think someone did this by injection.", she stated.

"So, you mean he was forced to become pregnant?", Yami asked, "How?"

"Joey's DNA, they somehow got some, and somehow made some of Kaiba's into an egg, and then injected Joey's into it, thus completing the DNA code for new life.", she explained, "Now I recommend that he takes it easy, and if anything odd happens, call me, or just have Tristan here tell me about it."

****

End Chapter: Please R&R! Do not flame!!!!!!!! It is a new concept use on whomever you want! I don't care whom!!!!!! Ja, for now.... Next Chapter, Kaiba's Really Pregnant!


	2. Joey's Troubles

The Preggy Fic

****

Chapter 2: Kaiba, and Joe.

It was Yugi who suggested it first. "Joey, don't you think that Mokuba, and Kaiba might need some help?", Yugi said the next day in the Game Shop.

"He's rich, what more help does the guy need?", Joey stated.

"Emotional.", Yugi stated.

"I am not moving in with him, he calls me a mutt, dog, and treats me like his used car!", Joey stated.

Yugi started to become frustrated, "YOU WILL MOVE IN WITH KAIBA, OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!", he yelled.

Joey shuddered, "Okay, Yug, I will, I will...", 

...

Joey walked up to the front porch and rang the bell, Mokuba should have been expecting him. And so he was, and he helped Joey into one of the guestrooms, and made sure he was settled in. That was when Kaiba entered, not really noticing Joey. "Mokuba, you still need to pick up the toys you left on the stairs, and don't forget to pack a lunch for your class's field trip tomorrow.", he stated.

"Yes, Seto, I will.", Mokuba stated.

Kaiba turned, and headed back to where he was busy typing up a report for his economics class. Yes, even though the school said he could be out for a fake business trip, Kaiba still could e- mail, and is e- mailed his homework. "Um, Seto, Joey's going to drop me off at school today, is that okay?", Mokuba stated.

"Yeah, that's fine, just have him pick up a thing of cottage cheese on his way back okay?", Kaiba stated.

Mokuba gave Joey this, 'Don't ask.', look, and happily walked off to the car.

...

The high school had the day off for the usual grading of teachers evaluations, so, after dropping Mokuba off, Joey then picked up a large tub (cause Mokuba said to get that size.) of cottage cheese, and headed back.

...

When he got there Kaiba was on the phone, obviously with one of his advisers. "Now, I want you to sell, you can handle doing that, right?", Kaiba said, "Listen, I really don't feel like hearing what statistics say just sell it, now, got it. Yes, I do think it's going to plunge, why else would I sell the whole dam thing!", 

Kaiba got finished, and then slammed the stupid phone down. And ran his fingers through his hair. Then, picked up the phone again, "Hello, yes, yes.", he stated, "How's the production?... Good, hey, Jer, do you think you could get that up by another, oh, say... five percent? Yeah, that's nice... Oh, good, I greatly thank you for that... Yeah, I won't be back in for a while, sure... Glad you understand, yes, I'll make sure to give you a bonus, bye."

He hung it up again. And sat down. He'd been pacing, then after about two minutes of sitting, he got up, and went to pick up Mokuba's toys which he didn't pick up when asked to, and packed the younger brother's lunch. Joey just got up and helped with tidying up the place. "You did get the cottage cheese didn't you?", Kaiba asked.

"Yeah, it's in the fridge.", Joey stated.

"Good, I've been really wanting some lately.", Kaiba stated, going into the kitchen.

Joey just followed. Kaiba didn't even bother to put some in a bowl, he just ate it out of the tub. There was a knock at the door. "Don't get it, it's the media after me.", Kaiba stated absently.

"How do you know?", Joey asked.

"They don't ring the doorbell, all the people that I, or Mokuba know do.", Kaiba stated, simply, "Someone told about my not showing up at the company today, and probably school yesterday as well.",

"I'll go take care of them for you, do you have any suites that might make me look like oh, maybe... A servant or something?", Joey asked, with a smirk.

"One of my old suites are in the hall closet upstairs, just watch out for Mokuba's outdoor toys, he sticks them in there sometimes.

Joey then returned, actually looking like a pretty good replicate of a butler. He went to answer the door. "Hello, is Mr. Kaiba expecting you today?", Joey asked with a fake accent.

"No.", came from the anchors.

"Well then, leave this property please.", Joey stated, then pulled out the water gun he had found inside the closet, and used it to spray them all.

The evil media peoples all left right away, not wanting to see what Joey would try next. "There, taken care off.", Joey stated, returning with his usual clothing on.

"Thanks.", Joey responded.

Then, he noted that all of the cottage cheese was gone. 

....

It had now been about three months into the pregnancy. Kaiba didn't look much different, except he now wore over sized t- shirts, and sweatpants, because they felt more comfortable to him. His stomach had grown larger with the growing of the baby inside, but not much. Kaiba still kept his company running, and grades up, it was a shock the guy hadn't keeled over from so much work, and stress.

This particular morning he woke in good moods, it was Sunday, the day his company all had off, and the stocks weren't played on Sunday. He actually feel asleep early, and slept in late. Joey got up before Kaiba, who really wasn't all bad, considering what he had to go through. Joey made pancakes for himself, and Mokuba. "Why do you two live alone?", Joey asked, just out of pure wonderment.

"Well, Daddy, and Mommy died.", Mokuba stated, "Though Dad wasn't very nice to Seto."

"Really? He didn't enjoy Kaiba that much eh?", Joey asked, "My Dad's like that too, it's actually nice to get away from him for a while."

"Where do you live?", Mokuba asked.

"Oh, ah, you really don't wanna....", Joey stopped, thankful Kaiba had entered, "Morning, Kaiba, pancakes?", 

"Sure.", Kaiba stated, pouring himself some coffee, "What was it you were saying about your father?"

"Oh, just that... It's just...", Joey stammered, then looked away, "I really get uncomfortable talking about him.

"Why?", Kaiba asked.

"Him, and my mom got divorced, I got stuck with him, and after that, he just hasn't been the same really.", Joey stated.

"I didn't know you're parents got divorced...", Kaiba stated, "Are you going to get groceries today?", 

"Yeah, actually after breakfast, and Mokuba's coming too, it'll give you some time to yourself....", Joey stated.

"Good.", Kaiba stated, "I need some."

....

It was later that afternoon that the phone rang while Kaiba was busy looking over the soon to become baby's room. "Kaiba residence.", Seto stated.

"I need to talk to Joey.", came the male voice over the line.

"He's not here at the moment, who may I say is calling?", Kaiba asked.

"You can tell that little fucking ass hole that he needs to get his dam self down here.", the man stated, gruffly.

Kaiba just hung up, who would call for Joey like that? Then it struck him... "I really get.... Uncomfortable talking about him.", Joey had said.

Joey's Dad must have done something bad to him at some point. Kaiba thought over the facts, it obviously had something to do with the divorce. 

...

When Joey got back, with Mokuba, Kaiba pulled him aside, into his office. "What is it?", Joey asked.

"You had a call from someone while you were gone.", Kaiba explained, "Joey, what is your Dad like?", 

Joey bit his lip, he was supposed to be strong. "Oh, you know a bit down after Mom left, with Serenity.", Joey stated, holding back.

"Who's that?", Seto asked. 

"My Younger sis.", Joey explained, "I went to Duelist Kingdom for her, she needed the money for surgery.", 

"What for?", Kaiba asked, a bit curious.

"She was going blind, I got a video from her a few days before the tournament. I had always been there for her, and her for me, even when Mom, and Pops fought, those were scary times for a kid.", Joey stated.

"Your holding something back, aren't you?", Kaiba stated, "I can tell by the way you don't want to look at me directly."

"Caught, again I guess. But, that... That stuff's too much for me to share.", Joey stated, then he turned to leave, "If my Dad calls again, tell him he has the wrong number, and to fuck off.", 

Joey left Kaiba confined to a puzzle with a missing piece, a clue that would, could help him to find out more about Joey Wheeler. Obviously he was much more complicated then Kaiba had thought he would be. What he had thought up until that moment was that Joey was just a worthless street punk, with too much spunk for his own good, but this, what Joey had talked of, was different, a child with a corrupt past, struggling to make ends meet, that was Joey. 'It's not too distant a cry from me either.', Kaiba thought.

"My Dad.... He..... I just get uncomfortable talking about him....", Joey had said.

It was in the middle of the night that Kaiba would figure it out. He had gotten up to get a drink, and probably a piece of apple pie he'd been craving since he got to bed, when he noticed Joey was up as well. He didn't wear his usual clothing, no, he had on pajama bottoms, and a muscle shirt. But it wasn't his bedtime clothing Kaiba was interested in. No, it was the streaks of healed scars up and down Joey's arms, and the bruises. Seto hid (The best he could with his bulk.) and watched Joey closely. "Why does this one keep opening?", Joey muttered to himself, "It must be from when Dad decided I needed to be thrown against the wall...", 

He sat, taking care of the puss that seemed to almost burst from his chest like popcorn, and then, he went into the bathroom, and bandaged his wound. But now Kaiba knew what he meant by being uncomfortable talking about his father, Joey Wheeler was being abused by him. Just as Seto's had him. He stayed still, watching as Joey wrapped it up, he'd put disinfectant on it as well. Kaiba was going to have to talk with Joey in the morning over this matter, and over his own.... 'But am I ready to face my own demons, to heal his?', Kaiba thought.

****

End Chapter: Nice ending, ney? Don't forget to review, it shows me what you want!


	3. Confessions to Another

YGO Preggy Fic

****

Chapter 3: Confessions to Another

Kaiba sat, patiently waiting for Joey, and Mokuba to return from the park. Joey had problems, ones that shouldn't be hid, but were. 'He's been hurt... But how much?', Kaiba thought. 

Joey's situation would explain everything, why he was always trying to act tough, in side... In side, Joey was probably feeling lost, and scared. Kaiba knew that feeling, he knew it too well. 'And what about how I've treated him?...', Seto thought, miserably.

He had been just as cruel as Joey's father sounded, treating Joey like dirt. Now. Now, if only Kaiba could take it all back... He would, now that he knew. Serenity, that was Joey's sister, it was a nice name... A really nice name.... Kaiba fidgeted with the preggy shirt he wore, it was baggy, but, it hid his stomach enough to where you couldn't tell it was expanding slightly. Truth be told, it wasn't all bad having something grow inside you, it wasn't like he could give actual birth, it would have to be taken out of him by surgery. (That's what he thinks, remember, I am a girl myself, and prefer men having kids, not just women.) Kaiba pushed all that aside upon hearing the car pull up the drive. The few minutes that it took for the two to come inside seemed an eternity, a long grueling eternity. Then, Joey, and Mokuba entered, Kaiba stood, and watched the blonde as he was happily grinning, and telling Mokuba to go clean up. With Mokuba gone, Kaiba felt it was time to see if his assumptions were true. "Joey, I think we need... To have a talk.", Kaiba stated.

"Um... Okay, what about?", Joey asked.

"Your father.", Kaiba stated.

The silence that followed seemed vast, and unbreakable. It stretched forever long... Then... "About my dad?", Joey stated.

"Yes, has he?..... Ever hurt you?", Kaiba inquired.

"...", Joey stayed silent.

"I heard you say a couple nights ago that he'd slammed you into a table, or a wall, or something like that.", Kaiba stated.

"Yes, yes, he did do that...", Joey stated, quietly, sullenly.

"Why did he?...", Kaiba asked.

"He gets drunk, and angry about life...", Joey admitted.

"Why didn't you ask for any help from anyone?", Kaiba asked knowing the answer that would come.

"I... Was afraid... Of what people would.... Think.", Joey shrugged, "I didn't want them to think I was a coward...", 

"Okay, now... It's my turn...", Kaiba stated.

"What do you mean?", Joey asked.

"You confessed to me, now I'll confess to you.", Seto stated, "I- I was abused once... By my father.",

"You were... Abused?", Joey asked.

Kaiba nodded, "He would cut my arms, and punch me until I would cry, and even then, it wasn't enough for him.", 

Joey sat, intently listening, eyes widened from the shock that.... Seto, Seto Kaiba himself had been abused. "I was so pleased when he died, but... The pain he inflicted is still haunting me... I still have nightmares from him...", Kaiba shivered, looking at the faint scars on his arms, reminders of what he'd done, "I've never wanted anyone to know, but, finding out about you... I guess it reminded me, of myself...", 

Joey remained silent, then, looked sick, Kaiba knew what it was. It was him, the fact that he shared the same experiences that Joey did, that was what was making Joey look like that. (However, I know that is not true.) "My stomach....", Joey whispered, before passing out.

"The infection!", Kaiba exclaimed, that's what it was, "Joey, wake up, Joey..."

...

They had barely made it to Tristan's mother in time, but, even in unstable condition... She knew Joey would be fine. "The infection was deep, but, I managed to take care of the problem.", she stated, holding up a large splinter of wood, "He'll be fine in about a month, until then he'll have to stay here.", 

"That's okay, I'm just glad he'll be alright.", Kaiba muttered.

...

When Joey woke, the room was white, and lit by some lamps on the beside tables, Joey looked at himself... His stomach was bandaged, and he realized where he was. Joey turned his head, to find Kaiba asleep in a rocking chair beside his bed. "Kaiba?...", Joey thought out loud.

Joey looked over Kaiba fully for the first time. He didn't look so mean now, he looked... Serene, in a way... His hair hadn't been cut in a while, so some dark strands strayed a bit, and his stomach was rounded enough to be able to see a slight bulge in the t- shirt, his face had a flustered look, and his parted lips only unveiled the teeth. Kaiba lay on his side, the best he could. Joey watched, and waited for anyone to enter...

...

About a month later, Joey was able to come back to the Kaiba mansion. The baby had started to move a couple weeks earlier, and Joey couldn't wait to see Kaiba. He stood at the door, and rang the bell, it was Mokuba who answered. "Oh, hi, Joey, Kaiba's still in bed.", Mokuba stated, opening the door.

"Thanks, Mokuba.", Joey stated, "Have you had any breakfast yet?",

"Nope!", Mokuba stated, grinning.

...

Kaiba's noise twitched with the delicious smells of breakfast filling his nose. One eye opened, along with a yawn, and then sat up, with a slight difficulty, got dressed, and headed downstairs to the kitchen. When Kaiba entered he noted the blonde headed boy standing at the stove. "What are you cooking?", Kaiba asked, peering over Joey's shoulder at the skillet. 

"Blueberry pancakes.", Joey stated, flipping the one he was cooking now.

"Smells good.", Seto said, before easing his way into a seat.

Kaiba felt the baby inside of himself kick, he winced, not being use to the feeling of being kicked from the inside yet. "Here we go.", Joey stated, setting down the steaming plate of pancakes.

The three dug in, enjoying their meal for the morning.

...

Later that afternoon, Kaiba laid on the couch for a nap. He had an appointment tomorrow for some reason or another. Joey walked in and sat on the floor, flipping through a magazine before looking at Seto, who still had his eyes open. "Did you realize you have one eye that has more light green, than light blue in it?", Joey asked.

"Um... No.", Kaiba hadn't thought about his eyes at all.

Joey looked at Kaiba sorta blushing, "Could I?...", Joey asked, pointing to Kaiba's stomach. 

"I... Guess...", Kaiba stated, with a shrug.

Joey sat his ear to Kaiba's stomach, and listened, eyes closed to the sounds of the baby kicking, and moving around, then, placed one hand gently on Seto's stomach and stroked the stomach lightly. Joey then went back to his magazine. 

...

It was late at night, very late when Kaiba woke from his own torturous dreams. He found himself calmed more so by the fact he knew that someone else had lived through abuse by their father. Joey had somehow managed to get all of his possessions away from his house, and was now going to live with the two brothers. They had shared so much together. Joey shared his being thrown around and how he had been sexually abused, the two cried tears for each other that they couldn't for no one else. Seto felt how close they had become with in the near seven months of time. Kaiba stroked his now, balloon like stomach, this was their child... Theirs, and the two had made a pact, that they wouldn't cause the child the pain that they had done to themselves. Kaiba felt joy in his life now, day by day their love would grow, and it did.

...

The doctor made some general check- over of health and such, an ultrasound, and some other tests... But it was what she found late into the check over in the late month that would shock everyone....

"It wasn't their in the fifth month.... and I'm positive I know where it leads...", she stated.

It was confirmed by Yami Yugi.... "Yes, absolutely, their is a very old spell over the body.... But just for that one opening....", 

"You mean... I.... I actually am.... Going to?....", Kaiba stated.

Joey felt Kaiba tighten his grip just slightly, "It's okay koi, I won't let anything bad happen.", Joey stated.

"But... I'm.... Going to actually give birth!", Seto gasped.

"Seto, everything will be fine....", Joey insisted.

"I... Just wasn't ready for this, carrying it, sure, giving birth to it, not at all.", Seto stated.

"I'll make sure you get as many pain killers as you want.", Joey stated, "Plus, Tristan's mother has signed us up for private birthing classes with her."

"I guess you're right, Joe, it is our child....", Kaiba gave a meaningful smile.

****

End Chapter: Next Chapter.... It's Time!


	4. The Birth

The First YGO Pregnancy Fic

****

Last Chapter

It was getting late in the ninth month and Seto blinked as he struggled to see his own two feet for about the hundredth time since they disappeared underneath his massive stomach. "Jou, do I look fat to you?" Seto questioned.

Jou looked at him horrified for a couple of seconds before answering. "No, you don't, it's just the baby that's made you like this, Seto. Relax, you'll shrink right back to normal after the pregnancy is done." Jou commented. "Sides, I like your tummy."

"You…. Do?" Seto questioned, getting all teary eyed before he clamped down onto Jou happily.

It was later that night when Seto grunted touching his stomach carefully. "Seto?" Jou questioned, looking up from the television. "Is something wrong?"

"I think…. I think it's time…" Seto groaned at another contraction.

"It, it is! Oh God. Mokuba! Get our bags! I'll go get the car and you- you stay put Seto, don't move an inch til I get back." Jou commented, rushing out the door.

Mokuba had come as requested, and sat crouching next to his older brother and trying to keep Seto calmed down. "Breathe, Seto…. We still got time to get you to the doctor." Mokuba commented, holding his brother's hand carefully while he waited for Jou to come back. "You're the best big brother I could have. And I'll try to be the best uncle for the baby."

"I… Know you will, Moki." Seto replied, ruffling the other's hair as Jou returned. "Okay, Mokuba get the bags and load up the car, you'll be sitting in the back seat. I'll be out there with your brother in a minute." Jounouchi instructed. Soon, they were away and parked at the doctors. Seto being helped by Jou while Mokuba trailed behind with their bags. Seto let out another groan before he was laid onto a bed in the office. "So, how far apart?" Tristan's mother questioned. "About a minute or two now." Jou commented.

"Okay, Seto, now, could you do one thing for me and push?" She questioned.

Seto did so, crying out as he did.

Mokuba was pacing outside of the room when the others arrived. "He's in there with Jou right now. I hope they both make it through this." Mokuba commented.

Yugi ruffled his hair reassuringly. "They'll be fine, won't they Yami?" He questioned.

The spirit nodded. It was hours later into the night, Mokuba had fallen asleep on a chair in the waiting room, while Yami and Yugi and the rest tried staying awake by playing cards, when finally the doctor came out. "I'm happy to announce that Christopher Wheeler Kaiba is a bouncing baby boy." She commented.

Everyone blinked, then blinked again, before rushing in to see a very very tired and ransacked looking Kaiba holding a blue blanket that held a pink little newborn that was blinking up at the group. "I'm an Uncle!" Mokuba commented, whispering it as he looked at the funny looking child. "He's weird." Mokuba stated.

"It's cause he's new and he still has to grow some, kid. You probably looked like this to Seto when you came out." Jou commented.

"Did I?' he questioned.

"Hai, you did." Seto commented.

Thus, they lived happily ever after.

****

The End


End file.
